


if you do the cooking by the book then you'll have gravy

by lizalilac



Series: Persona Gravy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Gen, Humor, PersonaGravyGang2020, Plot Twists, its literally just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac
Summary: Persona Gravy Week Day 1/2 - Bathing in Gravy & Homemade Gravy with FriendsRyuji had successfully challenged Ann into trying to cook something other than sweets and it somehow turned into a group bonding activity along the way, although things take a turn for the worse just as they seemed to be going well.(Or, the fic where Morgana single-handedly ruins a perfectly good batch of gravy.)
Series: Persona Gravy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Day 1 - Bathing in Gravy, Day 2 - Homemade Gravy, Marigolds Discord Recs





	if you do the cooking by the book then you'll have gravy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to cunning_capra's fic "[lost in the sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799299)", please go read it!! it's absolute gold and it helps provide details for the aftermath of this... situation.

“Hey, pass me the beef stock!” Ann yelled in the vague direction of where Ryuji should be, holding her hand out for the cup while stirring the contents of the pot quickly.

“I would if I knew where we put it!” Ryuji yelled back, frantically trying to look for the cup. Makoto merely sighed, walking over to the coffee bar to grab the beef stock. Ren had to wonder who put it there.

“Here, Ann.”

She nodded thankfully at Makoto, pouring the stock over the mixture of butter and flour. Haru took a quick peek at the recipe before passing her a cup of milk, watching her pour it into the pan slowly.

If you asked Ren how this happened, he probably wouldn’t be able to tell you. He just remembers that they got onto the subject of food and cooking, then somebody – probably Ryuji – challenged Ann by implying she doesn’t know how to cook anything other than crepes.

The original plan was to have Ann make something on her own to prove Ryuji wrong, but then Haru somehow managed to turn it into a team bonding activity. He couldn’t really complain, since it was fun watching everybody try their hand at cooking something completely out of their comfort zone.

Futaba reached over and added two tablespoons of soy sauce, causing Ryuji to squawk. “Wait, wasn’t it meant to be just one?”

“No, dummy! We’re doubling the recipe, didn’t you hear us say that?” Futaba explained with a raised eyebrow. Ryuji blinked slowly at her, nodding as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Ren chuckled while listening to their banter, grabbing the black pepper and garlic powder from the cupboards and measuring them out for Ann. “It’s already looking pretty good, don’t you think?”

“Smells good too,” Haru commented with a tiny smile, adding in the final ingredients.

For the first few minutes, Ann was stirring the mixture well, though after a bit it was evident that her arm was starting to ache from the repetitive motion. “Anyone willing to take over?”

“Come on, you can do it! Go, go, go!” Futaba cheered on. Ryuji joined in after a second, which meant there were two incredibly loud gremlins trying to motivate Ann instead of helping her. Ann’s efforts weren’t wasted though – the mixture was starting to thicken up. Soon enough, they would have their desired consistency.

“Thanks for the help,” Ann deadpanned while glaring at them. It didn’t seem to have an effect on those two though, as they simply giggled their heads off. Figuratively. Not literally.

Makoto took it upon herself to help Ann out, stirring for the last few minutes. At this point, the smell of gravy as well as the fried chicken they bought earlier was making Ren’s stomach growl, but he forced himself to be patient. It didn’t seem like he was the only one struggling though, as he looked over at Yusuke and found him staring longingly at the closed bucket of KFC chicken.

Ren stared at Yusuke to make sure he didn’t touch it yet, but of course, he spotted the other’s hand moving to take off the lid. He quickly walked over and held Yusuke’s wrists, trying to smother a grin at the sight of confusion on his face.

“No touchy touchy, Yusuke. We’ll be able to eat in a few minutes, alright?” Ren scolded, though his tone was playful. Yusuke sighed, accepting his hungry fate with a nod. Ren let go of his wrists, patting him on the back comfortingly before going over to see what the others were doing.

Apparently they left the gravy to cool after they finished cooking it, though if Ren was honest, his stomach seemed fine with the idea of being burnt if it meant that he got to eat something.

“I can’t believe we actually managed to make some decent gravy,” Ann marveled as she stared at their creation.

“We did follow a recipe, though, so it’s gotta be good,” Futaba chimed in.

Ryuji grumbled, gazing at the gravy with an intensity that could only mean he’s trying to will it to cool faster. “Can’t we eat it yet? Don’t we need to taste test it to see if it’s actually good?”

“Patience, Ryuji. It’s almost completely cooled by now,” Makoto reminded.

None of them noticed Morgana walking over to the pot of gravy and standing on his hind legs to take in the rich scent. By the time they noticed how close he was to the pot, he had already tipped over into the gravy with a shrill “MRRRYEOW?!”

And no one had gravy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy. yeah i dont know either LOOOOOL i genuinely wasn't expecting our inside joke to blow up to this proportion but now we've got gravy week so lets fucking GO!! if you want to join the week then head on over to @gang_gravy on twitter, gravygangofficial on tumblr, or gang.gravy on instagram!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost in The Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799299) by [cunning_capra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_capra/pseuds/cunning_capra)




End file.
